lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
CRITICISM OF EINSTEIN'S IDEAS
Lefteris Kaliambos (Kaliambos-Natural philosophy) 7 December 2018 Today the criticism of Einstein’s ideas''' is based on all experiments of atomic and nuclear physics which reject relativity. (EXPERIMENTS REJECT EINSTEIN). In this photo I speak for Einstein’s inconsistencies about the ether of Maxwell's invalid theory with the Italian physicists M. Barone and F. Selleri, who organized in Olympia the international conference “Frontiers of fundamental physics” (1993) where I presented the dipolic photons having energy E = hν and mass m = hν/c2. They reject not only fields (intensity and false field) but also relativity. (Invalid relativity). Under this crisis of physics for the correct experiments rejecting the theories of relativity here you can see my presentation of the experiments rejecting Einstein in NCSR “Democritos” (2002). Whereas in the dominant article in Google “Criticism of the theory of relativity -Wikipedia” under the influence of relativity we see that the criticism is based on various assumptions provided by a number of scientists who believed in general that both special and general relativity are valid theories. Therefore such a criticism based not on the real experiments of atomic and nuclear physics but on various hypothetical ideas leads to confusions. Note that the confusion about the fields and of relativity led Einstein in 1938 to accept the gravitational properties of light predicted by Newton and confirmed by Soldner in 1801. For example Einstein himself in his famous book "The evolution of physics" (page 234) wrote: "A beam of light carries energy and energy has mass.But every inertial mass is attracted by the gravitational field, as inertial and gravitational masses are equivalent. A beam of light will bend in a gravitational field exactly as a body would if thrown horizontally with a velocity equal to that of light." Hence following Einstein's revised ideas I discovered the dipolic photons (1993) which are similar to Newton’s rectangular particles of light. So in the absence of absorptions or emissions of the particles of light the Newtonian Mechanics under an absolute time is applied correctly for the systems of conservative forces, because in such systems the mass of a moving body remains always constant. Whereas in the Quantum Physics of non conservative forces the absorptions of particles of light under a quantum length contraction and a quantum time dilation (discovery of length contraction) contribute not only to the increase of energy of bodies but also to the increase of mass. Einstein in his contradicting relativity theories believed incorrectly that light consists of quanta of fields without mass. However later (1938) he changed his previous ideas by writing that light consists of photons having energy E = hν and mass m = hν/c2.' Historically Planck in 1907 in order to interpret the gravitational properties of light (predicted by Newton and confirmed by Soldner in 1801), based on Einstein’s famous equation E = mc2 showed that his quanta of energy E = hν do have mass. Moreover Einstein himself later (1938) in his famous book “The evolution of physics” (page 234) revised his ideas of 1905 and of 1915 that light consists of quanta of fields moving through a fallacious ether without mass by writing that photons because of their energy do have mass like the Newtonian particles of light. Under such revised ideas I discovered the dipole nature of photon (1993) which rejects the theories of ether, of fields, and of relativity. (Correct history of physics). Therefore today it is well- known that Einstein’s ideas of relativity are not only invalid but also include a large number of inconsistencies. Especially in the preface of the proceedings of the conference of 1993 M. Barone and F. Selleri wrote: “Einstein himself after 1916 radically modified his previously negative attitude. For example in 1924 he wrote that according to special relativity, the ether remains still absolute because of its influence on the inertia of bodies.” Note that Einstein in his first paper of 1905 for the explanation of the photoelectric effect used the conservation law of energy by writing that the energy of light E = hν turns to the energy of the electron, (hν = ΔΕ, Nobel prize 1921). Whereas in the same year (1905) in his theory of special relativity violated this conservation law of energy under the hypothesis of the conversion of energy to mass. (Invalid mass-energy conservation). Under such inconsistencies which violate also Newton’s third law of instantaneous action and reaction in the “Introduction to concepts and theories in physical science” (page 503) we read: “ The complete absence of contact with professional physicists during this period was perhaps a blessing in disguise, for it permitted Einstein to develop his rather unorthodox approach to the problems of physics'.” Whereas for the triumph of Newton’s PRINCIPIA in the same book (page 113) we read: “ 'I'ts publication in 1687 established Newton at once as one of the greatest thinkers in history.” (Newton invalidates Einstein). ' Moreover after my published paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” (2003) today it is well-known that all experiments of atomic and nuclear physics reject Einstein’s ideas of his theories of relativity, which violate not only the two conservation laws of energy and mass but also Newton’s third law of instantaneous action and reaction. (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY). For example in the correct Bohr model (1913) the experiments of the ionization of hydrogen showed that the electric energy Δw = 13.6 eV of the electron-proton interaction turns to the energy hν = 13.6 eV of the emitting photon (Nobel prize 1922), while the mass defect Δm = 13.6 eV/c2 turns to the mass m = hν/c2 of the same photon in accordance with my discovered LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS given by Δw /Δm = hν/m = c2 In the same way in the simple nuclear structure of deuteron the electromagnetic energy Δw = 2.2246 MeV of the proton-neutron interaction, due to considerable charge distributions in nucleons, turns to the energy hν = 2.2246 ΜeV of the emitting photon, while the mass defect Δm = 2.2246 MeV/c2 = mass of 4.3534 electrons, turns to the mass m = hν/c2 of the same photon, in accordance with the two conservation laws of energy and mass. Also in the correct explanation of photoelectric effect the absorptions of the particles of light by electrons contribute not only to the increase of the electron energy ΔΕ but also to the increase of the electron mass ΔΜ under a quantum length contraction and a quantum time dilation which cannot be related with Einstein’s ideas of space and time. Note that Russell in the conclusions of his book “A history of Western Philosophy” (1945) wrote: “I suspect it will require further departures from the traditional theory of space and time more radical than those required by the theory of relativity." (Hawking Einstein Russell). However today under the influence of relativity writing in Google the topic “Criticism of Einstein’s ideas” we see that among a large number of articles there is also the dominant article “Criticism of the theory of relativity-Wikipedia” in which Wikipedia under the academic establishment of fields and of relativity continues to criticize Einstein’s ideas under the false assumptions that both the special and the general relativity are valid theories rejecting the triumph of Newton’s laws. Under this condition Wikipedia underestimates not only Planck’s conclusions of 1907 and Russell’s conclusions of 1945 but also the atomic and nuclear real experiments of the 21th century which reject relativity. So it starts by writing the old acceptance of the theory of relativity by the scientific community, because Bucherer in 1909 under his experiments of beta decay, believed incorrectly that he confirmed experimentally Einstein’s relativity. Especially in Wikipedia we read: “Though some of these criticisms had the support of reputable scientists, Einstein's theory of relativity is now accepted by the scientific community.” In fact, today under the important advances in nuclear physics of the 21th century the increase of the electron mass in beta decay is due not to the relative motion of the electron but to the absorption of the mass defect Δm = mass of 2.53 electrons when the unstable neutron turns to the stable proton. For example today in MODERN PHYSICS (page 452) we read that the mass of neutron is equal to the mass of 1838.68 electrons, while the mass of proton is equal to the mass of 1836.15 electrons. Particularly after my paper of 2003 which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons based on the experiments of the magnetic moments in nucleons and on the discovery of quarks by Gell-Mann (1964) one can describe the new structures of nucleons as Neutron = [ 92(dud) + 4u + 8d ] = 288 quarks = mass of 1838.68 electrons Proton = [ 93(dud) + 5d + 4u ] = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons Hence in the neutron decay under the conservation law of energy we also observe that the unstable quark triad (ddd) of neutron turns to the stable quark triad (dud) of proton under quark-quark interactions based on the applications of the well-established electromagnetic laws giving an energy Δw = 1.293 MeV which becomes the energy ΔΕ = 1.293 MeV of the emitting electron. Note that the great physicist Richard Feynman (Nobel prize 1965 ) for the progress of physics wrote: “'Progress in science comes when experiments contradict theories” ([https://twitter.com/proffeynman/status/1010935192901554176?lang=en Richard 'Feynman on twitter]). Nevertheless under the influence not only of relativity but also of various nuclear theories the real experiments of modern physics find invariably difficulties in being accepted by professors of famous universities, no matter how important they could be for the progress of physics. Therefore Wikipedia today does not criticize the real experiments which reject relativity but continues to accept that both special and general relativity are valid theories by assuming that they were confirmed by experiments. For example for the experiments of 2011 assumed to confirm relativity in Wikipedia we read: “In the 2011 Faster-than-light neutrino anomaly, the OPERA collaboration published results which appeared to show that the speed of neutrinos is slightly faster than the speed of light. However, sources of errors were found and confirmed in 2012 by the OPERA collaboration, which fully explained the initial results. In their final publication, a neutrino speed consistent with the speed of light was stated. Also subsequent experiments found agreement with the speed of light, see measurements of neutrino speed.” In fact, the increase of the mass of the particles in such experiments does not confirm the fallacious theory of relativity but the LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS describing the systems of non conservative forces. In this case of Quantum Physics, Newton’s second law F = d(Mυ)/dt with the variable mass M is applied. Whereas in the systems of conservative forces (in the absence of external energies) we apply the so-called fundamental equation F = Mo(dυ/dt) of the Newtonian Mechanics, since the inertial mass Mo of a moving body remains always constant when the potential energy turns to the kinetic energy. Also the Wikipedia under the academic establishment of fields and of relativity provides the assumed Tests of special relativity and Tests of general relativity'' by writing: “The progress of technology over time has led to extremely precise ways of testing the predictions of relativity, and so far it has successfully passed all tests (such as in particle accelerators to test special relativity, and by astronomical observations to test general relativity). In addition, in the theoretical field there is continuing research intended to unite general relativity and quantum theory.” In fact, in the particle accelerators we use external energies of conservative forces which confirm not the fallacious theory of special relativity but the LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS in accordance with the conservation laws of energy and mass predicted by the Greek philosophers and confirmed by the famous experiments of Joule and of Lavoisier. (GREEK PHILOSOPHERS REJECT EINSTEIN). Moreover all astronomical observations test not the general relativity but Newton’s predictions of gravitational properties of light based on Newton’s second law. For example when the velocity c of a photon is perpendicular to the gravitational force F we apply the so-called fundamental equation of the Newtonian Mechanics F = Mo(dυ/dt). In this case Newton applying Galileo’s experiments of projectile with initial horizontal motion predicted the bending of his particles of light near the sun confirmed later (1801) by the German mathematician Soldner. (Newton and Galileo reject Einstein). In MODERN PHYSICS (page 57) we read: “In 1801 just e few years before the experiments of Young and Fresnel put the corpuscular theory of light to rest for the century, a German mathematician, Johann Georg von Soldner, computed the trajectory of a particle of light that passes close to the periphery of the sun… When, in 1798,Caventish’s paper on the measurement of G appeared in the Philosophical Transactions of the Royal Society, Soldner was able to answer Newton’s query.” Furthermore when the velocity c of light is parallel to the gravitational force F we apply Newton’s second law F = d(Mυ)/dt. Since the speed of light is constant we see that the variable mass m of the photon increases as F = c(dm/dt) or Fds = dw = hdν = mc2 Here the application of Newton’s second law not only led to my discovery of photon mass but also to the explanation of the gravitational frequency shift of the so-called Black Holes. To conclude I emphasize that after my papers of 1993 and of 2003 today it is well-known that according to the LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS the electromagnetic energy Δw = 1.022 MeV of the electron-positron interaction turns to the energy hν = 1.022 MeV of the two emitting photons, while the mass defect 1.022 MeV/c2 which is equal to the mass of the one electron and the one positron turns to the mass m = hν/c2 of the same photons in accordance with the two conservation laws of energy and mass. However Einstein’s hypothesis of the conversion of the mass defect to the energy of photons invalidates not only the two conservation laws of energy and mass but also the two basic laws of Coulomb (1785) and Ampere (1820) discovered under Newton’s third law of instantaneous action and reaction confirmed by the famous experiments of the Quantum Entanglement. In other words all experiments of the quantum physics and also the experiments of the atomic and nuclear physics reject Einstein's ideas and confirm Newton's triumph of the Newtonian Mechanics, who discovered natural laws for the development not only the Newtonian Mechanics of conservative forces but also the triumph of the Quantum Physics including the systems of non conservative forces in atomic and nuclear phenomena. Category:Fundamental physics concepts